1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual reality body-sensing apparatus, especially for a simulator, a virtual reality game, a sport training apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual body-sensing apparatus is an apparatus for sensing movements of a user as if the user is in a three-dimensional virtual world in a real time manner. The apparatus requires functions for transmitting the user's body motion to a controlling CPU (central processing unit) for controlling the virtual world in a real time manner and for transmitting virtual reality information generated in the controlling CPU to the user in a real time manner.
In the conventional virtual body-sensing apparatus, to transmit the user's body motion to the apparatus, the user moves his body so that the user's motion is changed in the virtual world, and this means that, for example, a vehicle being ridden by the user in the virtual world is manipulated. Thus, the motion of the vehicle for the user in the virtual world is changed.
Japanese KOKAI No. 4-295,379 (published on Oct. 20, 1992) discloses a ski simulator having a video projector, a screen, a projector controller, a conveyer controller, and a belt conveyer. The user actually puts on a pair of skis, then the user actually slides on the belt conveyer.
Japanese KOKAI No. 4-253,877 (published on Sep. 9, 1992) discloses a ski jump simulator having calculators, an interface, a screen, a driving arm, cables, an acceptor, an approach, and an arm controller. The user is actually suspended by the cables from a ceiling and the user actually puts on a pair of skis, then the user feels a change of position by the raising and lowering of the cables.
However, to transmit the user's body motion to the apparatus, a large sensing device such as a magnetic sensor, an infrared sensor or the like is required.
Moreover, to transmit the virtual reality information to the user in a real time manner, it is necessary to move a riding stage of the vehicle in a three dimensional manner so that the riding stage of the virtual body-sensing apparatus regenerates the motion of the vehicle in the virtual world.
However, to transmit the virtual reality information, a large driving device such as a hydraulic device or the like is required. If a simple structure is used, it is difficult to cause the user to experience the virtual reality information in a realistic manner.
Moreover, it is difficult to provide different modes for generating the virtual reality information differently according to the users' ages, for example, for young people, to provide a mode transmitting the virtual reality information, and for infants or elderly people, to provide another mode transmitting the virtual reality information differently or not at all.
Furthermore, whenever the type of game is changed, much modification is required for the apparatus.